Una Navidad Perruna
by DarkAyasha
Summary: Una linda navidad que pasan juntos Sirius y Remus mientras James y Peter no están por las vacaciones.


**Advertencia: este fin es yaoi (relación chicoxchico) por lo tanto si NO te gusta NO leas.**

Estos personajes pertenecen netamente J.K y no a mi.**  
**

**Una navidad perruna**

El castillo estaba bajo el aire navideño cubierto de lindas esperanzas de los alumnos al recibir regalos, los pocos que se quedaban y donde muchos se irían a visitar a sus padres como lo hacía James Potter y Peter Pettigrew mientras que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se quedaban en Hogwarts.

—Sirius si tú te puedes quedar fácilmente en mi casa. ¿Por qué no? —preguntaba un James preocupado.

—Esta vez no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad y además le haré compañía a lunático—sonriendo para no preocupar a su casi hermano.

—Está bien compañero, nos vemos. Adiós a ambos—despidiéndose de Sirius y Remus mientras subía al tren.

—Adiós James, recuerda cuidar a colagusano hasta cuando lleguen a la estación—dijo Remus animado y despidiéndose con la mano. Un enorme tren partía y desapareció entre la nube de humo que dejó tras de sí, dejando a unos pocos jóvenes de Hogwarts abajo puesto que pasarían la Navidad en el colegio.

Sirius y Remus eran los únicos que quedaron de Gryffindor, 3 de Ravenclaw, 2 de Hufflepuff y uno de Slytherin el cual nunca habían visto. Aún faltaba para la cena y decidieron irse a la sala común juntos.

—Remus ¿por qué te quedaste? —le preguntó mientras subían las escaleras a la sala común.

—Porque sabía que no irías con James y no quería que quedaras solo vagando por el castillo—respondió y entraron a la sala común con un Black sorprendido.

—Lunático por eso te adoro—lanzándose sobre él.

—Sirius pesas mucho—tras decir eso ambos cayeron en la cálida alfombra—ves, nos caímos por tu culpa—reprochaba el lobo quien había recibido todo el golpe y se encontraba bajo el perro.

—Pero al menos ya estamos solos—le susurró sensualmente.

—Canuto, cálmate. Aquí no, al menos en la habitación…—suspiraba un sonrojado lobo que era presa de Sirius quien metió su mano entre sus ropas y lo acariciaba.

—Como usted quiera mi lobito—acto seguido el perro lo cargaba en brazos hacia la habitación.

—Sirius, esto es vergonzoso bájame…—reclamaba el lobo.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte además estamos solos en la sala común—abriendo la puerta de la habitación de una patada.

—Ten más cuidado o…—fue silenciado automáticamente por un fuerte beso cargado de dulces emociones.

—Calladito luces más bonito lunático—guiñándole un ojo y lo recostó en la cama para proceder a disfrutar la navidad al máximo—Parece que alguien ya se estuvo excitando con la situación—tocando la entrepierna de Remus por sobre la ropa.

—Cállate…—murmuro un lunático excitado y gimiendo por las caricias de Black.

—No te enojes, tú sabes que esto también me calienta a mí—sacándole la ropa a Remus y la de él también.

Ambos desnudos frente a frente y sin nada que los detenga, el perro ya no resistía mas la tentación ya solo quería estar dentro del indefenso lobo y ser uno con él, pero no quería ser brusco con Remus así que decidió seguir excitándolo mas, quiso seguir jugando y besando sus suaves labios.

Tras mucho jugar ya era la hora de entrar y que sea un solo ser; con mucha delicadeza le abrió las piernas y entró sin nada de elegancia haciendo que el cuarto de inundara de un fuerte gemido proveniente del lobo quien lo disfrutaba más que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente después de mucho sexo en la cama de Sirius ambos se encontraban desnudos y mirándose fijamente.

—Feliz navidad lunático—acariciándole el rostro.

—Feliz navidad canuto—sentándose y sacando un regalo de bajo la cama— para ti, espero te guste—le pasa una pequeña caja envuelta bellamente.

—Gracias—aceptando la caja y abriéndola emocionadamente para encontrarse con un hermoso collar que deriva en 2 adornos uno tenía la forma de un perro aullando a la luna y el otro de un hueso— te gustan las indirectas ¿cierto? Pero yo también tengo las mías—sacando una caja como la de Remus y pasándosela sin delicadeza.

—Veamos que será…—el regalo también era un collar que tenía un adorno con forma de un lobo, pero que poseía incrustaciones de piedras preciosas—Sirius es hermoso, muchas gracias—lo besa suavemente.

—De nada mi lobito—abrazándolo por la cintura.

— ¿Sabes por qué un hueso? —mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo traviesamente.

—Creo que no, ¿por qué? —pregunto incrédulamente.

—Porque en el mundo muggle a todos los perros que tienen dueño se les pone un collar así, por lo tonta tú eres mío y no te compartiré con nadie más—murmuró sonrojado y tímidamente Remus quien se ocultaba en el pecho de Sirius.

—Que sexy es escucharte decir eso, soy tu perro—abrazándolo fuerte y besando su frente.

Tienen que disfrutar su poco momento juntos, puesto que después volvería James, Lily y Peter donde estarían concentrados en otros asuntos que tener tiempo para ellos y sus pequeñas locuras como la que acaban de hacer ahora en esta navidad perruna.


End file.
